1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a socket for a lamp, and more particularly, the present invention relates to a combination socket and photosensor for measuring and adjusting intensity of a lamp in the socket.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FOR EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,130,776 to Popovic teaches an ultraviolet-light sensitive photodiode device that comprises a first semiconductor photodiode for producing a first current when illuminated by light and a second semiconductor photodiode for producing a second current when illuminated by light. The first and second photodiodes are electrically connected to produce a signal proportional to the difference between the first and second currents. The first and second photodiodes are substantially equal in sensitivity to visible and infrared light, while the first photodiode is more sensitive to ultraviolet light than the second photodiode. Thus, the photosensitive device resulting from connecting the two photodiodes has a spectrally narrow sensitivity to ultraviolet light.
ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,497,004 to Rudolph et al. teaches an UV sensor having a photodetector for measurement of UV radiation, an SiO.sub.2-containing dispersive element disposed ahead of the photodetector in the direction of incident UV radiation and an optional housing having an entry opening for UV radiation. The dispersive element contains quartz glass with interiorly disposed boundary surfaces, the orientations of which are statistically homogeneously distributed.
STILL ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 6,057,917 to Petersen et al. teaches an ultra violet light sterilizing apparatus utilizing a silicon carbide (SiC) photodiode sensor. The ultraviolet light fluid sterilization apparatus includes a fluid chamber, at least one ultraviolet light source configured to emit ultraviolet light into the fluid chamber, and at least one ultraviolet light sensor that includes a silicon carbide photodiode. Each UV light sensor includes a sealed outer housing having an optically transparent window. A silicon carbide photodiode is located inside the housing adjacent the transparent window. Each UV light sensor also includes a signal amplification unit that includes an amplifier mounted on a printed circuit board located inside the housing. The UV sterilization apparatus also includes a controller configured to receive, as input, a signal from each ultraviolet light sensor. The controller compares the input signal to a desired UV light intensity and outputs a control signal to each ultraviolet light source to adjust the intensity of the ultraviolet light emitted from each ultraviolet light source.
YET ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 6,278,120 to May teaches a UV sensor design which virtually eliminates solarization effects on optical components and photodetector and is effective for both broad area and collimated light sources. The sensor design reduces the number of photons striking a unit area of any of the materials in the light path sensitive to UV light to a level which does not produce appreciable solarization over very long periods of time. The UV sensor has as the first optical element in the viewing path a UV transmitting, extremely low solarization window. The back surface of this window is frosted to produce some diffusion of the UV rays. A small metal disc with a very small aperture is the next optical element and reduces the total amount of energy admitted to the optical measurement system. A second frosted UV transmitting, extremely low solarization window further diffuses the light beam passing through the aperture. The UV light from this second window travels toward to two UV filters and is further dispersed to produce low intensity level UV light which impinges on a silicon photodetector.
STILL YET ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 6,313,638 to Sun et al. teaches a dual-channel photo-ionization detector (PID) and a method for calculating the gas concentration in the PID. The PID includes a UV light source which produces a UV light to ionize a gas, first and second identical ion detectors for measuring first and second currents including ion, and a UV shield which differentially shields the ion detectors from the UV light. The differential shielding of the ion detectors enables the PID to differentiate between current caused by ions and current caused by the photoelectric effect of the UV light. The detector measures a concentration of the gas irrespective of a variation of an intensity of the UV light. A heater in the PID stabilizes the temperature for measurements and prevents condensation in the PID. The method includes: shielding the first ion detector from the UV light and exposing the second ion detector to the UV light; and deciding the concentration of the ionizable gases independent of an intensity of the UV light by comparing the first and second currents. In addition, the calculation of the gas concentration independent of the UV light intensity and a self-cleaning capability of the PID promote a construction of an integrated PID sensor module which is sealed to prevent a user from opening the sensor module. The sensor module, including the UV light source, the ion sensors and the UV shield in a single housing, easily plugs into the socket in a structure including the remainder PID.
YET STILL ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 6,541,777 to Lombardo et al. teaches an ultra violet light sterilizing apparatus that includes in one embodiment a fluid chamber, at least one ultraviolet light source configured to emit ultraviolet light into the fluid chamber, and at least one ultraviolet light sensor that includes a photodiode. The photodiode is a silicon carbide photodiode, a gallium nitride photodiode, or an aluminum gallium nitride photodiode. Each UV light sensor includes a sealed outer housing having an optically transparent window. The photodiode is located inside the housing adjacent the transparent window. Each UV light sensor also includes a signal amplification unit that includes an amplifier mounted on a printed circuit board located inside the housing. The UV sterilization apparatus also includes a controller configured to receive, as input, a signal from each ultraviolet light sensor. The controller compares the input signal to a desired UV light intensity and outputs a control signal to each ultraviolet light source to adjust the intensity of the ultraviolet light emitted from each ultraviolet light source.
STILL YET ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 6,773,608 to Hallett et al. teaches a process for treating an aqueous liquid. The process includes: passing the liquid by force of gravity through a treatment area, the liquid having an upper surface exposed to ambient pressure; disrupting the flow of the liquid as it passes through the treatment area, and exposing the upper surface of the liquid as the flow is disrupted to UV light. Disrupting the flow includes directing lower portions of the liquid toward the surface of the liquid to bring such portions into contact with UV light. A process for treating an aqueous liquid in which the treatment process is monitored. This process includes passing the liquid through a treatment area to bring the liquid into contact with reflective walls submerged below an upper surface of the liquid, and exposing the upper surface of the liquid to light emitted from a UV light source such that UV light penetrates the liquid to strike the submerged reflective surfaces and to be reflected therefrom to emerge through the upper surface of the liquid. The process also involves determining the intensity of the UV light emitted from the light source, determining the intensity of UV light received by a UV light sensor trained to receive emergent light and determining whether the treatment has a predetermined effectiveness based on the intensity of the UV light emitted from the light source and the intensity of the UV light received by the sensor. Apparatuses for carrying out processes of the invention are also described.
YET STILL ANOTHER EXAMPLE, United States Patent Application Number 20020162970 teaches an ultra violet light sterilizing apparatus utilizing a silicon carbide (SiC) photodiode sensor. The ultraviolet light fluid sterilization apparatus includes a fluid chamber, at least one ultraviolet light source configured to emit ultraviolet light into the fluid chamber, and at least one ultraviolet light sensor that includes a silicon carbide photodiode. Each UV light sensor includes a sealed outer housing having an optically transparent window. A silicon carbide photodiode is located inside the housing adjacent the transparent window. Each UV light sensor also includes a signal amplification unit that includes an amplifier mounted on a printed circuit board located inside the housing. The UV sterilization apparatus also includes a controller configured to receive, as input, a signal from each ultraviolet light sensor. The controller compares the input signal to a desired UV light intensity and outputs a control signal to each ultraviolet light source to adjust the, intensity of the ultraviolet light emitted from each ultraviolet light source.